Mobile communication devices, such mobile or cellular telephones have become commonplace in today's society. Most mobile telephones are no longer just used as a telephone device; rather these devices have much more sophisticated applications. For example, a mobile device can periodically transmit informational updates to a server.
However, while the updates from the mobile communication devices to the server provide variable information, the updates can overload the server and the communication link there between. The overload can increase the processing power needed to process the update and increase the number of resources needed, such as storage space. Additionally, the overload can cause network interference and an increase in bandwidth needed. These problems can be prohibitive as the size of the update increases.